


Interlude (There was a Time)

by thecumberbinch



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Torture, Broken Hearts, Child Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Minor Character Death, Not really graphic, but tw for mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecumberbinch/pseuds/thecumberbinch
Summary: During the Time War, Missy is put in prison. She realizes the Doctor runs away without her.





	Interlude (There was a Time)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is inspired by "I Dreamed a Dream" by Anne Hathaway from Les Miserables. Here's a little background on this: basically Missy ends up in prison for trying to kill Rasillion after he kills her and the Doctor's child (for political reasons) and the Doctor leaves Gallifrey with Susan while she's in prison. 
> 
> TW for mentions of blood, death, and implied torture.

_There was a time when men were kind_

_When their voices were soft_

_And their words inviting_

_There was a time when love was blind_

 

She sits and watches the suns rise and fall: every day, every night.

 

She doesn’t sleep now; she fears that if she does, the events of the previous day will creep out of the corners of her mind and wake her in a cold sweat;

 

Screaming, screaming for anyone who may hear.

 

They don’t come to her cell anymore when she yells.

She doesn’t mind.

 

She wonders where he is: fighting with the rest of them, for what, they do not know anymore.

 

She hopes he’ll come and visit her someday.

 

 

_Then it all went wrong_

 

He never does; and he never will, since she heard the news.

 

The news a man, a Time Lord renegade, stole a Tardis and ran away with the _President’s daughter_ , of all people.

 

Only Theta would even dare to think about it; he promised her that trip when they were children: the golden ticket to the universe and all its glory.

 

 

_I dreamed a dream in times gone by_

_When hope was high and life worth living_

_I dreamed, that love would never die_

_I dreamed that God would be forgiving_

_Then I was young and unafraid_

 

Now when they hurt her, she screams louder than she ever did.

 

She screams for him, that if she’s loud enough, he’ll hear her, all the way across the universe.

 

She sits in her cell, crying and screaming, all day, all night, hoping he will _hear_.

 

_You promised me! This was supposed to be ours! This was supposed to be mine! And you left me to rot! I gave you a daughter and you loved her, loved her until she died at the hands of the president and then you left, you left me here in a cell with only memories and ran away with his fucking daughter while I fought him, over and over, until he locked me up! How dare you do this to me, to her, to both of us!_

 

She screams so loud she coughs up blood.

 

 

_He slept a summer by my side_

_He filled my days with endless wonder_

_He took my childhood in his stride_

_But he was gone when autumn came_

 

She wants him to hear her agony; she wants him to feel it with every breath he takes, with every beat of his hearts.

 

She wants him to die from it, drown in the guilt and the memories.

 

Weep at the sight of them as children, running through the amber fields underneath the soft glow of summer.

 

_The second the High Council finds him he’ll be executed._

Rasillion tells her this as if she’ll care.

 

She glares up at him, spitting blood on his boots,

 

“Then let him die. Let him choke. Let him drown in the blood I coughed up in his name.”

 

_And still I dream he'll come to me_

_That we will live the years together_

_But there are dreams that cannot be_

_And there are storms we cannot weather_

 

 

She wishes she could be this angry; she wishes she could watch him die and laugh.

 

Instead, she cries at the thought of it.

 

Despite what he stole from her; she cannot let him go.

 

She doesn’t sleep because she dreams of their childhood, their life, _him_.

 

She remembers all the things they did during that wonderful summer they shared.

 

She cannot sleep because life has killed it.

 

Life has killed her dream and now she is the empty soul left behind.

 

_I had a dream my life would be_

_So different from this hell I'm living_

_So different now from what it seemed_

_Now life has killed the dream_

_I dreamed_

And yet she finds that she does not care.


End file.
